Is It Wrong For Otherworldlers To Gather In The Dungeon?
by Don Orbit
Summary: Meeting new faces in the dungeon or a big city like Orario was not that much of a surprise. However, when suddenly two people who already came from another world meet in that place, things are bound to go from normal to bizarre. The best thing to do? Teaming up of course! Is It Wrong To Pick Up Girls In The Dungeon/Code Vein/Overlord omake crossover, collaboration with Khaoskhan
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Overlord, Is It Wrong To Pick Up Girls In The Dungeon? or Code Vein. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Part 1: Is It Wrong To Meet Someone From Another World?

* * *

It was a normal day in Orario. People walking through the streets, either heading to work or just roaming the dungeon city. Merchants selling their goods at their stands on a market, other adults going to work and children running around playing and laughing with one another. And of course adventurers were also roaming the streets, either going to the dungeon or to other places as some of them could easily be picked out of the crowd by just looking at them, given that they were running around in their armor and with their weapons ready to be drawn.

One individual that did not stick out of the crowd like that was a certain white-haired, young looking man with pale skin. His left eye was sky sapphire-blue, while the right one was ruby-red. Both eyes bore slit like pupils similiar to that of a snake or a cat. His name was Arman Silva, also known as the Successor of the Blood, the Queenslayer and other titles, which only very few people in this world knew about.

That was mostly due to the fact, that he was not of this world to begin with.

Yes it sounded like straight out of the numerous isekai novels and manga one could find in a book store, but that was what happened.

After defeating the Virgin Born and reabsorbing the relics alongside his lover Io, a sudden explosion took place and the two revenants found themselves in this world. As for now, Arman was in Orario and worked hard as an adventurer to make a living to bring his love Io from the village where the two had been living before to Orario as well. However, the current state of his situation could be called... suboptimal given that he as the sole member of the Hestia Familia was living with the same goddess in the basement of the ruin of a church and right now was using most of his money to pay the massive debt Hestia had collected over the years from her fellow goddess Hephaestus.

**(Meanwhile in an entirely different universe, a certain brown-haired reincarnated NEET could understand that completely given that he too was living with a goddess, who had the unbelievable ability of collecting debt wherever there was civilization.)**

So not exactly the perfect conditions to bring your girlfriend over to live with you. At least, he knew that she was fine as the two of them sent letters to one another. That was when a certain goddess was nt hiding them or throwing them out of jealousy into the trash bin.

Right now, Arman Silva walked around the streets of Orario in a calm manner. The Monsterphilia Incident had past and luckily no one was hurt or killed in that event. Quite miraculous when taking into consideration that lots of monsters were on a rampage and so many people were packed so close together.

He was on his way back home to the abandoned church from the guild. The magic stones harvested from the dungeon had once more given him enough valis to pay another portion of Hestia's dept to Hephaestus and support their tiny familia. Meanwhile he couldn't help but shoot the Tower Babel a look once in a while since he had destroyed the top of the humongous building last night to give a certain Norse goddess a piece of his mind. Ever since then, most of Orario's atmosphere was bit tenser than usual. After all the Freya Familia was the most powerful familia in all of Orario and picking a fight with them was not exactly something many would consider sane.

Arman on the other hand couldn't really care any less as he simply minded his own business, while walking through the streets in his guild-loaned armor.

At the same time in an alternative timeline to the one where Arman was, Babel was not destroyed last night. Instead something killed the Goliath, the Monster Rex on the 17th floor and also destroyed most of the area where it spawned as it was as if the walls, ceiling and floor had melted. No one could actually explain this to themselves as they knew of no force that could have done this.

Meanwhile on the surface, a certain person stuck out of the crowd rather easily as this person wore full plate armor, covering them from head to toe. White armor with red lines over it gleamed a little in the afternoon sunlight as out of the horned helmet only a pair of eyes was visible for onlookers to see. On his back he carried a simple looking greatsword. This was strange for the most adventurers in Orario as only few people had enough money for full plate armor and even those that wore heavy armor usually were not covered from head to toe with it. Not to mention that it also would need to be able to withstand even the blows of a monster, which easily overpowered most humans, meaniing it would be expensive as hell.

The reason why this person that had been in Orario only for a few months now was able to have such gear and that without being part of a familia was also because he was not of that world in the first place.

Scyron Infernalis (or Micheal Ryder as his name used to be as a human) was an archdevil, a high level demon and one of the final stages of the devil evolution line that players could take in the DMMORPG YGGDRASIL. After 12 years of service, the company unplugged the servers of the game, while Scyron had been staying online until the end at midnight, actually expecting to be forcefully logged out. Instead however, he found himself in the upper levels of the dungeon and that in his game avatar as his body. The change from being a human being to a demonic entity had been a complicated one, but eventually, Scyron got used to both his new body and the powers from the game he had. Though his sometimes... 'unstable' mind was still causing problems sometimes.

Ever since then, the player had been staying in Orario, making a living as an adventurer and exploring the dungeon as that was by far the most logical thing for him to do. Income was easily earned, information about the world could be aquired very easily and he got to test his powers. He didn't really have a goal so far other than exploring the dungeon and hopefully one day clearing it, but recent events had actually kept him away from the dungeon for a while as he just returned yesterday to the city.

Scyron roamed the streets of Orario the day after the Monsterphilia. The archdevil wasn't one to boast with his own accompishments, but for killing off the monsters, that had run on a rampage, and that without having a single death to report throughout Orario he could actually pat himself on the shoulder. Though he still had no idea who was the one behind that and he unfortunately had been unable to be there when Bell was attacked by that silverback, which left Hestia in a bedridden state for now.

Surely that small goddess was full of energy, but the YGGDRASIL player was sure that she should at least rest a day or two before going back to work. Though he had bigger fish to fry. Like for example checking on the worm-like insect player Reiji he had put on the 18th Floor to get used to the dungeon. The last thing he needed right now was to explain to Mia Grand and the staff of the Hostess of Fertility how it came that he was housing a massive, speaking, worm-like monster in his room when pets were not allowed.

Still, for now he was simply going on a stroll through Orario, just enjoying the peaceful atmosphere. No spies were around this morning and nothing out of the ordinary seemed to happen. It seemed like today was going to be a good day.

What neither Scyron or Arman had expected was for fate wanting them to meet.

* * *

*Thud*

"Uff."/"Ugh."

That was when suddenly the revenant rounded a corner and bumped into someone, who had not been there before. At least he swore that was the case as people didn't just 'appear' out of thin air.

"Oh. Sorry about that?" A voice said as Arman looked up to spot a large person clad in white armor with red markings on it. The face was concealed in a helmet with a pair of horns. The armored figure looked a bit intimidating when taking all the other adventurers into consideration, who mostly only wore individual armor plates over their clothes, however this person didn't give off any hostility.

'_What? When did he appear?_' Arman thought surprised. Unknown to him, said person thought just the same.

"Don't worry about it..." Then the revenant noticed something. Something about this guy's aura. And apparently he was not the only one as the person clad in armor looked with red eyes onto him. For a moment both were just standing there in the middle of the road and looked at one another, seizing each other up. One did so by reading the other's aura. The other by using magic.

'_What the hell?_' Scyron thought to himself as [Life Essence] and [Mana Essence] made the HP and MP of a target in his vision actually visible in a rather bizarre way. However what the devil player could tell was that the Person he had bumped into was much stronger than any adventurer he had come across. '_I swear not even the gods I've checked out earlier had such crazy high stats._'

'_This guy... He's strong... stronger than the usual adventurers..._' Unknown to both of them, they thought the same thing in that moment simultaneously as they reached the most logical conclusion in their minds. '_Could it be...'_

_'Another revenant?'_

_'Another YGGDRASIL player?_' They both thought... and both couldn't have been more wrong.

Both of them suddenly had the urge to grab their weapons for the worst case. Conflicts between individuals were not a rarity neither back where they came from nor here in Orario, where familias literally waged wars against one another. Some adventurers were literally ready to kill or cripple another adventurer if it was for their own benefit or that of their familia.

That was the dark side of Orario. A proxy war the gods would fight with their children when they'd clash with one another.

That was where Arman was in the disadvantage. He only had the knife Hestia had given him and this man had a greatsword on his back. However a fight between them would not only be impossible to go unnoticed, but also it might drag Innocents into this mess. Then suddenly the tension in the air was defused.

"Would you mind if I had a word with you?/There's something I want to ask you." The two men asked before looking at one another with wide eyes.

'_What the heck is with this development?_' They both thought, before the armored person spoke up again.

"Sure, ask away." He said, the tension replaced with a neutral tone.

"Not here. I know a place. Come." Arman said as he guided the other man to an alley, away from the main street. Once both were sure they were alone, the two of them stared at one another once again, unsure what to expect, but prepared for the worst. This time Arman initiated the talk.

"I'll be direct with you. Are you a revenant?" Arman asked.

Seconds past until the armored man finally answered.

"Huh?" He said, tilting his head sideways as if to underline his confusion with gesticulations.  
'_A revenant? Last time I checked those were undead monsters from YGGDRASIL belonging to the zombie type undead like ghouls and draugrs. Do I appear like a zombie? No that cannot be it. Still there's no revenants in this world as far as I know nor was there any monster called a revenant in this place._' The armored devil thought as in his mind the image of a revenant from his game appeared. A humanoid zombie with enlargened, razor sharp teeth and claws, where one might not be able to tell that it was human once.  
Yeah he definitely didn't look like that.

Arman meanwhile looked at the knight with sceptical eyes. The person before him had gone silent as he looked at Arman in visible confusion while apparently being deep in thought. '_He could be faking it to attack me when I least expect it, but somehow I am not doubting him. Still better be safe than sorry._' Arman thought to himself. "I'll ask again. Are you a revenant?" He said. In response the knight scoffed.

"I don't really know what your meaning when you say revenant. Better question, who are you when no creature with that name exists in this world?" He said pointing at Arman, who took a step back cursing in his mind at this slip-up from his side. Amongst all the monsters of the dungeon there was a small category that one could call undead, but none of them was like the Lost that Arman had faced before. And none of them were called revenants by the people of this world.

"Shouldn't one give their own name before asking someone else for their own?" The revenant asked as his body got into a slight crouch. Immediately, the devil also tensed up.

"Normally one isn't dragged into some shady alley without getting mugged, kidnapped, raped, murdered or everything at once." The armored person pointed out as the two once more reached a moment filled with an awkward silence. For another moment neither of them moved even a finger, observing the reaction of the other with caution. Both of them knew that it could be over in a heartbeat. A bullet punching through a skull. A sword tearing through a heart. A spell thrown their way. With their level of combat experience both of them knew too well how fast a life could be taken.

Then the two relaxed visibly with deep sighs.

"Fine then. You seem to be okay enough. The name's Scyron. And you?" Scyron introduced himself.

"Arman. Arman Silva." The revenant replied.

"Let me guess. You also got brought into this world, didn't you?" Scyron asked.

"How did you..."

"Using the name of an undead monster unheard of for the people of this world. A strangely modern name and a powerful aura. I think I said enough." Scyron concluded, cutting Arman off. Once more the revenant was caught off guard.

'_He can sense my aura? How?_' He thought to himself. "What about yourself? If you knew all this I doubt you are human yourself? And you clearly are not a god. Your presence is strong, but dark. It's the complete opposite to the gods to be honest." Now it was Scyron's turn to take a step back. Then he actually chuckled.

"So you can tell... Fine then, now allow me a last question myself. Does the word YGGDRASIL mean anything to you?" Scyron asked.

'_Say what now?_' Arman blinked in confusion. He had read about it, but most of it was already thrown out if his memories. "You mean the world tree from Norse mythology? The tree of life?" Arman asked.

Silence reigned supreme once more in the alley as the two men looked at one another in silence, observing the other's body language.

* * *

_Later_

"So you're telling me you came from a dystopian world where giant monsters roam the land, humanity's civilization was destroyed and you 'revenants', some sort of weird biological experiment gone wrong, survive by being locked up by some barrier and by drinking blood." Scyron summarized.

"Pretty much in a nutshell, though your story isn't exactly normal either. I mean your world was a dystopia itself, but by mankind's own making and you somehow got here in this world with a game avatar as your body when said game's servers shut down, making you a demon." Arman replied.

"Archdevil, if I may ask Mr. Vampire." The YGGDRASIL player corrected.

"Revenant." The successor of the blood shot back.

The two of them were currently sitting in the Hostess if Fertility, however the two of them noticed two things. One, the personnel didn't recognize Scyron, who had apparently been legally living in one of the rented rooms for more than a month already.  
And two, they didn't recognize Arman either. While Syr did say that the heterochromatic-eyed revenant was cute, she didn't make any more advances to him, which was good since he had Io waiting back home, but strange nonetheless. Especially after yesterday. Not even Mia Grand recognized then and the two where sure that the dwarf woman was able to tell certain people apart.

Sitting in a booth in the corner of the bar, the two had been exchanging stories about their time in Orario and how they got there, though they kept their voices low to not attract anymore attention they already did by the way they looked. To be honest, by the end of Arman's tale Scyron really wanted to give the vam- revenant a hug or something, given how sad his story from his world was, and a pat on his back for actually blowing up Freya's home, but he was more confused at his story here in Orario as it looked like Arman was pretty much taking the role of a certain white-haired boy he knew. Also he didn't know that Bell had any comerades in the Hestia Familia.

"So what we make of this?" Scyron asked after a moment of silence. The drinks on their table were still untouched and the devil really didn't need Mia chase them out for wasting food, so he grabbed his mug of ale and downed it's contents with one go. His Poison Resistance pretty much made it impossible for him to get drunk anyway.

"To be honest, I don't know. While I can't say how to help you, it probably is better to investigate this situation together as we both are affected by it." Arman said. The devil nodded at this. After all both of them were connected by basically the same origins and thus there was a certain feeling of kinship. Both of them knew how it was to be suddenly thrown into another world without a warning and finding oneself in a very foreign place. Also both of them were inhumane beings that before did not exist in this world, meaning they were literally the only ones of their own kind in the world...as far as they knew of course.

Sure in Scyron's case there were the imps in the dungeon or that Monster Rex of 49th Level Balor, but those were unintelligent nonsentient beings, so calling them his kind would be a bit insulting his pride as an archdevil.

Still both of them could agree that suddenly finding another otherworldler that hailed from a completely different world than themselves was something they had clerly not thought possible. The question was what to make out of it and how it would relate to the situation at hand. The staff of the Hostess of Fertility didn't recognize them and on their way here, the two of them were constantly being looked at by civilians and adventurers alike. One would actually think that they got used to their looks over the time they had been on Orario already. But the fact that not even Mia, Syr, Anya or the other staff members of this inn remembered them was actuall putting the two otherworldlers on high alert.

It was as if- That was when both men suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"Excuse me sir. I think you lost something." Syr said when Arman's head pretty much snapped towards the waitress, while Scyron just turned around a bit startled by Arman's reaction. What he saw made his brain shut down for a second before rebooting.

"Okay what the actual fu-" Scyron said as he saw none other than Bell Cranel as Syr handed him a small magic stone.  
Arman was equally shocked as he recognised this scene.

After all, that was exactly how he got scammed by Syr in the first place. It was the same scene, the same time of day and the same place. The only difference here was Syr actually wrapping a white haired and red eyed young boy around her finger as he was acting like a rabbit, no a bunny. Bell Cranel was a damn albino bunny when it came to his personality as he sputtered excuses for not being able to accept sandwiches from Syr and how red his face was getting.

The two of them watched the whole exchange unfold, which ended with Bell running off to the dungeon after promising to come back for dinner, while Syr skipped back into the kitchen after Mia called her.

"..."/"..."

Both Arman and Scyron were speechless, until the archdevil suddenly grabbed Arman's mug and downed it's contents in one go as well.

"Okay, I'm awake." He said with a small burp.

"You think you can make sure I'm awake as well?" Arman asked before something hit his leg with some force. Looking down a bit startled he saw the devil's bony tail laying on the ground before retreating into the armor again, before anyone could have noticed it. "Okay, I'm conscious too. But what the hell was that?" The revenant asked. Scyron put his elbows on the table and rested his chin onto the back of his hands as he began thinking. After a few seconds he suddenly shot from his seat.

"It can't be... It can't..." Scyron said seeming looking at nothing.

"What can't be? What is it?" Arman asked as the devil turned to him.

"Arman. I think we got sent into another timeline where neither of us appeared in Orario."

The successor of the blood needed a moment to let those words sink in as he started to make sense out of it. In Scyron's universe, he had basically taken Bell's role. Therefore, Bell was also scammed by Syr, though to what degree their timelines were the same was unknown. After all he was not such an introverted boy.

However, it also meant Io was most likely not here. And that thought downright drowned his mood with worry. After all, while he was sure that Io would be fine in the village, he still could have returned to it any time if needed. Now if the archdevil player's conclusion was actually correct, he was stuck in some alternative timeline with no way back and therefore couldn't do anything for the case anything would happen to Io. With Freya being so hot on his heels back home, it was not unthinkable that she would use his lover against him if she was to find out about Io's existence while he was stuck here. With other words, the situation was bad for the Successor of the Blood, especially since he couldn't feel his mental link to Io right now.

At that moment, Scyron's voice tore him out of his thoughts as the devil simply voiced his thoughts out, instead of keeping them to himself. Very loudly...

"Oh no!" The archdevil player cried out in the bar, holding his head with both hands and standing there like an idiot while everyone else looked at him with shock and surprise.

'_Why are you shouting like that when you don't want to be suspicious?!_' Arman thought sweatdropping as he shot the devil a deadpan look, before quietly muttering to himself. "Yare yare daze..."

To be continued...

* * *

**Hi guys. Don Orbit here with another little omake story idea.**

**This is a parody on both my own story Chthonian Infernalis and KhaosKhan's Is It Wrong For A Revenant To Prowl In The Dungeon? based on the four way crossover Isekai Quartet. After writing a few omakes for KhaosKhan, I just thought to myself "Why not make a whole story about that? It sounds fun!" and a few PMs later, this is the first result of that train of thought. **

**And yes, I did ask KhaosKhan for permission first before any of you tell me to first ask for that, before uploading a parody version of both of our stories. I'm not that desperate for views, you know? Also I gave permission to KhaosKhan to upload the omakes I sent him into his story, so that's out of the way as well.**

**This omake will progress with the progress of both stories to keep Arman and Scyron and every other character, that will take part in this project, as close to the original as possible. After all, I don't know how exactly Arman will interact with every Danmachi character and I don't want to be spoilered. So I'll try to prevent implanting characters until they had interactions with one another. Of course, there will be slight alterations in the personalities of the characters for the sake of comedy. After all, this is a parody. **

**But most importantly, as you have seen this story will feature Arman Silva, Bell Cranel and Scyron Infernalis in the same city at the same time. Not even I can fully fathom what sort of stuff might happen with those three around... And those are actually the more normal cast in this project, though the term 'normal' probably can be stretched a lot in world where the gods themselves came down from Heaven and a melting pot environment like Orario.**

**So yeah, this is not a oneshot and you'll see more of this unlikely, otherworldly duo of an archdevil and a revenant and what they are up to in the original Danmachi timeline in the future.**

**And with that I say see you next time and...**

**Next you are going to ask in the reviews "Was that last part a JoJo reference?", aren't you?**


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2: Is It Weird To Observe Strangers?

* * *

Bell Cranel was having a rather strange day to say at least. First the fact that he had apparently forgotten to exchange a magic stone at the guild and now had a basket with sandwiches in his hand. And now for an odd reason, he had the feeling of being watched as he headed into the dungeon. Probably that was just his mind playing tricks on him since he had been unable to turn down that girl Syr and now he was guilty for carrying a picnic basket filled with sandwiches, which had not been meant for him. Or perhaps it had been the stress from earlier during the encounter with the minotaur and Aiz.

The memory of that young woman made Bell feel very warm around his chest and face. Even though he had been covered in the blood of the minotaur that was about to kill him, all he could think in that moment was the admiration he felt about Aiz's power and beauty. Long golden hair, reaching her lower back, light armor that provided less protection but better mobility and an aura of pride and power around her as she looked rather emotionlessly around with her golden eyes. It was for Bell as if the person before him was more like a phantom, a trick his mind played him as he was dying, but it hadn't been, an ideal of the power and beauty the female adventurers Held, which his late grandfather told him so much about. Aiz Wallenstein had saved his life... And then he ran away as soon as she met his gaze.

Bell quickly banished this embarassing thought as he kept heading for the dungeon's entrance.

Meanwhile from a corner of an alley, Arman Silva was looking at the boy running to the base of Babel where the entrance to the dungeon was located. To be honest, he was very much interested in how his… 'counterpart' (for the lack of a better word to describe his rather unique relation to the boy) would be acting. Would he blindly throw himself into danger like the last idiot on Earth? Or perhaps prepare for his descent into the depths of the dungeon, that had already been the final resting place for many ambitious adventurers, who had overestimated their own skill?  
One could only wonder…

"You know its a bit weird that we have to basically stalk Bell. I know you want to know more about him, but does it really matter when we can just think about what happened not that long ago? Alsso couldn't we just go to him and ask if we could accompany him into the dungeon as backup? It would be better than having to hide like this." The voice of Scyron made Arman turn around.

"That might be so, but it is best if we don't directly interfere or draw any more attention... to ourselves…" Arman's voice became quieter before finally becoming silent as he saw his newfound companion standing there. The reason for the silence was the attire the archdevil was wearing. He was wearing a brown trenchcoat, a black hat and black sunglasses, while a fake mustache was put on his upper lip in a world that had barely passed the Renaissance in terms of technology. And he was wearing all those articles over his already large armor and helmet, which made Scyron not just stand out like a sore thumb, but also incredibly stupid as the fake mustache was glued to his helmet instead of his face AND it made his shoulders look about 2 meters wider than they already were thanks to the armor.

"... Why are you wearing... this?" Arman asked unable to comprehend the logic of the demonic player, that would lead to such a decision. Scyron meanwhile tugged his fake mustache slightly.

"For disguise." He said in a tone, that sounded like it belonged to the most cliché and cheesy line of a secret agent from one of those old movies, Arman had only seen as old posters or empty DVD boxes.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look mommy. That man looks like an idiot." Some civilian child said as they were walking side by side with their mother, pointing at the large devil. Their mother quickly dragged them away and told them to "Not get involved with such crazy people."

"..." Arman suddenly felt the urge to either punch or hug the archdevil, but he didn't do so either way. Apparently the child's comment had been enough to shatter his pride as he was now leaning against a wall with his arms supporting his tall frame, while banging his head against it and judging from the sounds leaving the helmet sobbing in self-pity. The revenant sighed before returning to observing Bell as he disappeared into the dungeon. "He's gone. I think we can go now." Arman said.

In a flash of light, the banging sound ceased and Scyron's stereotypical spy clothes had disappeared, leaving the player in only his armor.

"Alright then. Let's..."

*CRACK*

Suddenly a familiar feeling washed over both the Successor of the Blood and the Prime Evil as the sky above them seemed to crack like glass, before it vanished without a trace. For a moment there was an omnious silence in the air. After all, it didn't just happen all the time that the firmament just cracked like a light bulb.

"What… was that?" Arman asked, shooting the devil a questioning look, who rose a hand in a surrendering manner.

"Be at ease. That was my barrier of multiple spells to prevent anyone spying on me. Apparently it is as good to keep certain deities or other entitites from stalking one or gathering information about you from far away. Also it inflicts damage to the spy." Scyron said proudly. Now Armna had to confess, that was quite useful. If no one could detect one by any means like cameras or magic like that, one always had an advantage due to the element of surprise. But that it also hurt the observer was basically the cherry on top of the ice-cream as it would force the ones spying to stop.

"You got to give me one of those barriers as well before we get back to our timelines." Arman said as the unlikely duo of an undead vanpire and a devil of the highest order walked towards the dungeon.

{Not the first time being stalked by a deity, right?} Scyron said in an understanding tone as he spoke telepathically to Arman through the spell [Message], another useful ability of the player next to his inventory that seemed to stop time and thus prevented anything from inside of it from rotting and expiring.

{Teach me this spell later as well.} Arman added as the revenant leaned a bit too close for comfort into Scyron's face with a look as if he was going to kill Scyron if he didn't complied, earning a nervous chuckle from the devil.

{Fine by me. For now let's go hunt some monsters.} The player said as the two of them entered Babel with the intention to kill any monster crossing their path on the lower levels, while having an eye on Bell. Still, the archdevil was now actually scared a little of Arman.

* * *

Monster hunting.

Basically the daily work of an adventurer to make income. The dungeon kept spawning monsters so it would take a lot of extermination on the upper levels to actually cause a decline of monsters there as they respawned slower on the upper levels than they did on the lower ones. Still since the monsters kept appearing there was no need to worry for the adventurers to suddenly lose their job or anything. Though the guild paid for bigger magic stones more and the only monsters that spawned on the first floors of the dungeon were small fires like kobolds and goblins who only held small magic stones. Sometimes when one was really lucky one even got a drop item from them.

However, fighting a monster there was still just as dangerous as on the lower levels as everything aimed with absolute precision to kill one. Thus the 1st and 2nd floor of the dungeon had become the final resting place of many beginning adventurers that just overestimated themselves against kobolds and goblins. Other than monsters there were other problems one could face in the dungeon. For example losing the way back to the surface when food and water were already consumed or when the dungeon spawned monsters again to fight off the intruders like a body sending whie blood cells to exterminate bacteria and viruses in the body.

However there was also another thing that could become a problem especially for parties of adventurers...

"It's so boring." Scyron moaned as he laid on the ground with his face down as a goblin jumped at him with the intention to claw the devil to death with its sharp nails, however without even looking the devil's tail shot out and hit the weakest and lowest kind of monster like a bull whip in the face, snapping its neck like a dry twig as the creature fell dead to the ground.

Meanwhile Arman looked with a deadpan look on his face at the archdevil. Sure they were still observing Bell, who was just 2 corners away from the two inhumane beings as he fought against a small pack of kobolds and the monsters on this floor were very, Very, VERY weak in comparison to both of them... However, it also had been Scyron's idea to go and kill some monsters to pass the time. Never could Arman have thought that the player would be this unenthusiastic about staying on the upper Floors when it had been his own idea.

"You know, complaining is not going to help you." Arman told the archdevil, who in his facedown defense mode only made a muffled sound, however it did sound bored as well. The revenant had no idea what to make out of this.

Scyron had told Arman that most of the terminology and systematics of Orario's familia society, the guild and the dungeon itself were very similiar or even identical to the games he played, including the one from which his demonic body came from. The revenant of course couldn't really have known this as he had not the luxury of playing video games, but he still found the information interesting. After all, if the world itself operated like a game that Scyron was familiar with, he clearly was better suited for such an environment. It also begged the question why this was the case. Even if this was another world, Arman found it very, very unlikely that these parallels were coincidentally there.

Words like party, drop items, drop rates, the names of the monsters, the dungeon itself and the whole leveling concept were basically the ABC of every role playing game and its backbone. Players would go to dungeons to kill monsters for drop items, that would have individual drop rates, money and experience points, which already sounded a lot like the exillia that Hestia described to him as the thing that helped him to level up and showed his progress upon the bestowal of his own falna.

Players would raise their level when reaching a certain amount of experience automatically instead of being judged by the gods however and drop items would always have the same drop rates, while here most monsters died without dropping any items. In order to keep the players entertained, the game would respawn the monsters that were killed after a certain amount of time. This also served to prevent resources in the game to decline.  
Also players would band together or try to become strong enough to defeat a boss monsters on their own to advance further and get even better drops, another parallel to this world.

However the most crucial difference between the games Scyron had played in his human life and this world. And that was the fact that players simply respawned in most games after being defeated. People in this world simply died without a second chance. Especially since neither Scyron nor Arman had ever heard anything about Resurrection Magic from this world, which according to the seasoned player was important for the functioning of a party of players in the case the healer of the group actually couldn't heal someone fast enough.

Still the fact remained that this world was a harsh reality, where one should never underestimate the dangers of the dungeon.

*BAM*

*BAM*

*BAM*

And yet here was Scyron, laying on the ground, bored out of his mind as he simply whipped a trio of kobolds to death with only his tail, which wasn't even a weapon to begin with!

Arman looked over to Bell who was happily cutting the magic stones out of his killed monsters as he wiped the sweat off his brow. Sighing the revenant turned to Scyron.

"Scyron, if you are so bared why don't we go deeper..." Before Arman finished Scyron jumped onto his feet and looked at the undead with eagerness.

"You mean it?" The devil asked while his tail was swaying from one side to another in a fast pace. No, swaying was not the right word. The devil's tail was actually wagging like that of a dog when Hearing that their owner was back home! Once Arman registered and decided to not comment this he continued.

"Yes."

Before Arman knew it, Scyron grabbed the shorter young man and simply picked him up, tugging him under his arm like a skateboard.

"Then let's go!" The devil player cried out as he was about to dash off, only to be stopped by Arman.

"Wait!" Arman said loudly, stopping Scyron in the middle of his movement as he looked down on the revenant. "We still have to watch Bell. Do you have any spells to allow us to spy on him?" He asked.

"Yes I have."

"And you got some for the case something happens?" Arman asked with a deadpan look on Scyron who groaned like an impatient child.

"Yes, yes. I got spells for that as well. Can we please go now?"

"Fine..."

With that Scyron dashed off deeper into the dungeon with full speed, making Arman instantly regret his decision and Scyron leaving only a trail of dust in his wake... And sometimes a Scyron shaped hole in the walls he smashed through. Bell only heard a strange noise and was slightly spooked by this before he returned to finding new monsters to slay though he found strange tracks leading deeper into the dungeon, but he left that case alone.

* * *

_Later_

"PIGGIII!"

A last pathetic cry tore through an orc's throat before it was consumed by Scyron's [Hellflame] as not even ashes were left in the wake of the spell. It was a waste of MP to use such a strong spell on a weak monster like that be honest, but the devil felt like showing off a little.

"So and that's how you-"

*SPLATTER*

Meanwhile Arman couldn't care less as he crushed an Infant Dragon's brain when he slammed his giant clawed arm into the monster's cranium, making the sauropod-like being explode into ashes.

"What? Did you say something?" The stoic revenant asked.

*CRACK*

Arman swore he had just heard glass break somewhere while Scyron turned away from him, looking depressed to the ground.

"I just wanted to show off a little..." He muttered to himself as he realized that he probably couldn't really show off. On that day Scyron's pride took a huge blow it had yet to recover from.

(Meanwhile inside Scyron's mind, the manifestation of the deadly sin of Pride was withering in pain as if having an heart attack on the ground while Human and Envy looked worried, Greed was busy counting money, Wrath was laughing his ass off at Pride's misery, Gluttony was eating a bucket filled with burgers, Sloth was sleeping like always and Lust was... let's just say Lust was Lust and it unnerved everyone enough to throw him out of the window again.)

In the meantime Arman just looked confused at the suddenly depressed state of the devil.

"What the hell..." He muttered to himself when he suddenly heard the grass rustle not far from him. Already prepared to strike the revenant waited for this something to come out. However it was no monster that emerged from the tall grass... Well actually it was, but not the kind that Arman would actually hunt. It was a large black dog with bone-like spikes on ist back as it held a dead imp in its jaws.

This was one of the hellhounds Scyron had summoned to basically automatically kill monsters and collect magic stones. To be honest, Arman was a little surprised when he first witnessed Scyron's ability to just summon other demons out for battle. After all, one didn't saw it everyday how someone just create life like that out of nothingness like some twisted version of a God of Creation. Even the Lost came from revenants that succumbed to their unquenchable thirst for blood after all.

The YGGDRASIL Player explained a few things about that to Arman. Apparently in the game a summoner such as Scyron could only summon a limited amount of monsters per day to prevent summoners to just endlessly summons servants. Also the number of high tier summons that could be summoned per day was lower than middle and low tier summons. For example, this hellhound was actually a low tier demon and Scyron had summoned a whole pack of them to hunt monsters here.

And they were actually very efficient. After observing the demonic hounds, Arman was sure that each of them could easily take down low level monsters like the imps without a problem and if they worked in a pack their efficiency would increase drastically as well, making monsters such as the orcs and infant dragons little more than tinder to be burnt by their potent fire breath. And if that was the power of low tier demons, Arman was actually wondering how strong high tier demons would be and how strong Scyron himself actually was.

Unfortunately whatever expectations he held in that moment were trampled down when the hellhound walked up to ist summoner who suddenly hugged the dog and began petting it while crying for some reason. The dog didn't really seem to mind as it was simply sticking ist tongue out and panted happily about the petting it received.

'_They are actually just big dogs..._' Arman thought to himself sweatdropping.

After about 5 minutes of petting the hellhound, Scyron seemed to have recovered from whatever low he just faced and turned to Arman.

"So... wanna check on Bell?" He asked.

"Why are you suddenly alright again!?" Arman asked, before crossing his arms. "How are we going to check on him anyway?"

"Leave that to me. I placed a summon of mine near him and told it to watch him." Scyron simply said as he cleared his throat. "[Crystal Monitor]." Suddenly in the air appeared a window which showed from a frog perspective behind a rock how Bell was fighting a goblin. The white-haired boy dodged the small monster's attacks, before stabbing it into the neck, killing it and making it explode into dust.

Then Bell wiped his brow and began saying something, but unfortunately Crystal Monitor only transmitted visual data and not audio. The ground was littered with small Magic stones, probably from a larger group of goblins and Kobolds and other low level monsters. Bell simply kept talking to himself while the camera kept the focus on the boy... And then it zoomed on Bell's face, his crotch and then his back and butt when the boy passed the summon by without knowing it. This display certainly disturbed and worried both otherworldlers.

"Scyron, what did you summon to watch over Bell?" Arman asked.

"An Incubus..." Scyron said proudly, before 3 seconds later he suddenly hunched over as he realized the flaw in this plan. "GODDAMMIT!?"

"W-what's the matter?" Arman asked, surprised by the sudden outburst.

"No time to explain. [Teleportation]!" Then Scyron suddenly disappeared in a bright flash of light, leaving Arman and the hellhound confused on the 10th floor. After a few seconds there was a muffled thundering sound of an explosion as even the revenant felt the ground vibrate and bits of the ceiling rained down in form of dust and pebbles. Then in another flash of light, Scyron returned, but his armor was slightly darker from ashes.

Neither the devil nor Arman said a word at this for a long time, before Arman opened his mouth.

"Do I want to know what an Incubus is?" He asked.

"NOPE!" Scyron quickly answered in an almost panicked tone. Clearly it was not something that the devil ever wanted to talk about.

"Okay..." Arman left the issue as it was.

After another hour of killing monsters, having monsters killed by demonic hellhounds and advancing to the 12th floor, the awkward silence between the two became too awkward to bear so Scyron tried to initiate a talk.

"Hey Arman." The devil asked. "You did tell me you got a girlfriend back where you came from, Io right?"

"What about her?" Arman asked, looking at the player with a raised eyebrow.

"You got a picture of her or something like that? Don't get me wrong, but it's a good motivation to keep the things you want to achieve in your eye's sight." The demonic being said as Arman's eyes widened a little and his hand dug deep into his pockets, before fishing out a small picture.

It was a picture of him and Io when they were still back at Vein as Orario and the world they were in clearly lacked the technology to produce anything like that. It was just him and Io looking into the camera, while sitting on the bed and holding hands. When a large shadow appeared over him, the revenant looked up only to see Scyron's devil form. 6 bat-like wings had grown from the back and his tail was also out. His armor was replaced with casual clothes, though his face was covered in a skull-like mask with 3 yellow eyes with black sclera.

"So that's Io huh?" The devil said as he landed on the ground, folding his wings on his back, though his eyes never left Arman or the photo.

"Yeah. That's her." Arman said.

'_Geez that girl is pretty. Now I actually feel a bit envious. I mean most of the players in YGGDRASIL made their female avatars and cutsom NPCs like that, but there was still the R16+ rating of the game that didn't allow you to actually fully undress them. And even then most people tried to be a bit more reasonable with the size of their chests. But this his world wasn't a game at all. I mean, just look at the size of those... No no no! Don't think like that about the girl of a friend! Who am I? My old boss?_' The demon thought as he shook his head around while holding it with both hands. Arman looked really confused now. What was going on in the devil's head now?

(Meanwhile inside Scyron's mind Lust had made a violent comeback with his more... weaponized toys, forcing even Wrath to back up, while another deadly just tried to get himself and his possessions away from those... THINGS! Not even the literal manifestation of Greed itself wanted those things in his collection... That meant a lot...)

'_Then again..._' Scyron put a hand on his chin, while stopping his movement all together, making him stuck in a rather odd looking pose. '_From what Arman described her, she's a really nice and caring person. Like a saint to be honest. I mean I get he might idolize her as they are dating, but there must be something to that, right? Is she actually an angel? An undead vampiric angel?!_' The image of Io and Arman just standing next to one another and smiling generated so much brilliance inside the archdevil's mind that one could literally see a bright light coming out of his eyes, which he covered though it still came out of his mouth and ears as well.

"My eyes! My head! My mind! It's too pure! The sheer amount of love is burning itself into my demonic brain and while it screams in disgust and the desire to corrupt it, while withering in actual physical pain, I can only feel joy and happiness for you, Arman! It feels like my head is being split open by a jackhammer and I can't help but feel happy about it!" The archdevil shouted as he fell to the ground in agonizing joy.

"THE LIGHT IS COMING OUT OF YOUR EYES!? AND STOP SAYING SUCH WEIRD STUFF!" Arman shouted as he watched the lightshow, while he asked himself secretly if Scyron was an M.

All the noise from the 12th floor echoed like a ghastly whisper up to Bell's Position who became slightly uncomfortable alongside all other adventurers who heard it and quickly made his way back to the surface.

* * *

_Later_

Arman Silva and Scyron Infernalis were once more Walking through the streets of Orario. The only difference this time was that Scyron didn't wore his helmet or mask and just walked around in casual clothes. Also he had a very large comical looking bump on his head, courtesy from Arman.

'_Well it was a better way to get me out of that state without me having to summon something like a succubus or something else to hit me... Then again a succubus would probably have just taken Advantage of the Situation and done something that would bite me later in the ass… probably even literally..._' Scyron thought to himself, while he noticed that the people were looking at him and Arman, but unlike earlier they now just commented how they looked rather weird and foreign or not cut to be adventurers. Oh if they only knew...

If they only knew how utterly screwed they would be if he would go 100% serious on them without holding back.

Immediately the devil banished the thought. Why would he want to kill them for just looking at him and his company as if they were superior, if he could just cripple or torture them to the point where they'd beg for the sweet merciful release of death?

No wait that was wrong too on several levels!

Sure he and Arman went deeper into the dungeon following the incident with Scyron's very literal mental enlightment/meltdown and they had killed a lot of monsters, but apparently his bloodlust was not quenched yet, which meant a lot when Scyron simply _destroyed_ those monsters in brutal fashion and even Arman used the opportunity to drink enough blood to get by for some time. Or at least he thought so... honestly, the devil had no idea how much blood Arman actually did need to keep his thirst in check and he began to worry that he might end up as the revenant's midnight snack.  
Because of that he took a large step away from the vampiric undead and almost jumped out of his skin when Arman suddenly addressed him.

"Hey Scyron. Where are we going even? We have been wandering around aimlessly for who knows how long and you said you wanted to go somewhere, yet I don't see where you want to go." Arman asked, making the silver eyed devil look at him. A look of relief washed over the devil's face once he registered what Arman had said, which only confused the revenant.

"Sorry man. I just spaced out a bit." Scyron apologized. "I just thought we just exchange the magic stones and call it a day. I don't really feel like asking you to pay for everything." Arman understood that logic. He too would feel rather uncomfortable if he was to ask Scyron to just pay for everything as well. It wasn't awkward due to the fact of lending money alone, but also because they didn't have much social contacts in this town except for one another.

And so they walked to the guild and went straight to the counter where the adventurers would be paid for drop items and magic stones, but before they reached it a familiar voice made them look over to said person.

"Excuse me, but that counter is only for adventurers. Can I perhaps help you?" Eina Tulle asked with a friendly smile as Arman and Scyron were reminded of their situation once more.

This was not their Orario. In this timeline, neither of them came to Orario in the first place. That's why no one knew them and that also included their supervisor from the guild Eina. They simply had never met this woman yet.

"Good evening miss Eina." Scyron said out of reflex without thinking, making the brunette half-elf look rather perplexed at the devil in disguise. "We just came to exchange our magic stones for money." The devil added. This only increased the woman's confusion.

"I'm sorry, do we know each other?" Eina asked. Immediately Scryon went stiff as a rock as he noticed his mistake.

{Arman help! What do I say now?} The devil player basically whined into Arman's ear with [Message].

{…}

{…}

{…}

{… Sorry, but I got a bad signal. I'll call back later.} Arman said as Scyron's face began to heat up.

{DONT JUST PRETEND AS IF YOU COULDN'T HEAR ME!}

"Excuse me?" Eina said making herself known once more as she looked very suspiciously at the two. Immediately the devil tried to save the situation as good he could.

"Uh sorry. No, we don't know each other personally, but I was present when that white-haired boy talked to you. You know... the one covered in blood." Scyron offered an awkward smile as Eina sighed.

"Yes I remember… Geez that reckless boy." Eina muttered the last part to herself before turning back to the two strangers, eyeing the large pouch in which she could make out larger magic stones and minotaur horns. "Uh... I'm sorry, but where did you get those?"

"The dungeon." Scyron said blunt like a butter knife. A mischievous look crossed his eyes for a split second. Eina looked a little bit irritated at this obvious answer, before moving on.

"Why were you in the dungeon?" The guild worker asked, barely raising her voice.

"To kill monsters to pass the time and make money... I guess?" Scyron said, though not sounding very convinced himself.

"Why does that sound more like a question?! Okay, so I guess you are adventurers. Who's your advisor then?" The half-elf exhaled loudly through her nose with her arms crossed over her bosom.

"We don't have one." Scyron said once more with a baseball bat's bluntness, making the worker of the guild blink in confusion.

"Huh?"

"We just came today to Orario and just went into the dungeon without registering ourselves." The devil admitted as Eina grit her teeth and judging from how her fingers clenched around her arms she might as well crush diamonds between her fingers.

"Ugh! Okay, what familia are you-" The half-elf's frustration was once more just cut off by the seemingly oblivious archdevil, who just loved messing with her, while Arman didn't quite get why Scyron was irritating Eina so obviously on purpose.

"None." Scyron said basically doing his final touch on irritating Eina, while mentally he was laughing his ass off.

Once more there was silence in the building and both othwerworldlers swore they actually heard something just snap in half. That something was nothing less than Eina's patience as the guild worker unleashed her pent up fury with a scream as her head seemed to glow hot red and steam coming out from her ears and from the top of her head like a boiling tea kettle.

Meanwhile both Arman and Scyron just watched the situation escalate with the apathy of a stranger on the outside at least. At the same time they were glad that things like this had not changed at all even in other timelines. No matter what timeline it would be, Eina would still be Eina.

However, that also entitled said half-elf dragging the black-haired devil and the white-haired revenant deeper into the building, so she could properly "enlighten" them about how foolish their actions were. Or would have been if they were ordinary humans that had no supernatural powers and physical traits that made them superior to even the swarms of dragon monsters on the 58th Floor. Sure they massacred a lot of monsters in the dungeon earlier, but whether it was a blow from a minotaur or almiraj, they were so weak that their weapons simply shattered or bounced off Scyron's passive defenses.

And that was usually the moment those monsters realized how screwed they were. And now it was the devil's turn to experience the same sensation himself as he remembered the most nerve wrecking part of Eina.

The entire process of what was basically detention for adventurers took so long, that even the sun was hanging very low once Eina released the two inhumane now registered adventurers.

However, even though Scyron looked afterwards as if his life force had been completely drained with basically his soul floating out of his mouth, while Arman just casually walked out as if nothing had happened, it changed nothing about their main objective being accomplished. Trolling the guild worker Eina… I mean, getting paid for killing tons of monsters. Yeah, that was the one and only reason they went there.

* * *

**Hi guys. Just came by to drop the second part of the omake crossover onto you guys. To be honest, I'm a bit sorry about only being able to upload such short chapters to this story, but I'd rather not crush all of your readers with 10k+ words of text as a parody on both my own OC and Khaoskhan's Arman. So instead, I'll try to keep the chapters short as they are to maintain some consistency.**

**So thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Like always, write your thoughts, opinions and suggestions in the reviews. Constructive criticism is welcome as always.**

**With that being said, I'll see you next time. Have a nice day.**


End file.
